


To Conquer One's Brother

by Caro_Kitty



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Kitty/pseuds/Caro_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor pays a visit to Loki in his cell. Original concept, I know. Basically pwp. ThorxLoki YAOI (which means boy on boy) with some fluff. Don't like? Don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Conquer One's Brother

            It was tedious really, the amount of effort he put into his schemes, only for them to fail. The ravenet huffed. If only things came to him as easily as they did to his golden-maned "brother". _No matter,_ he thought, _I've earned all I've received, and I'm the better for it._ Loki was no stranger to the bias Asgardians held for Thor, nor was he unaware of the unease and poorly veiled hatred they held for him. He laughed darkly, the sound bouncing off his cell walls. He hated the feeble minded citizens of Asgard just as much, if not more, than they hated him.

            Loki had always known he was different from his family and his kingdom, though he hadn't know just _how_ different until recently. He suspected all the Asgardians had known he wasn't one of them, on some primal, instinctual level. That was why they hadn't respected him the way they did Thor; why they didn't _love_ him the way they did Thor.

            Loki huffed again, annoyed that his mind had brought him to this unproductive train of thought yet again. He was not one of them; never truly had been. He had to accept that.  But he was a Prince! Here in Asgard and in his true home. He had been a king, for however short a time it had been. He was much more intelligent and cunning than the brutish oafs of this world; much more fit to rule. Yet here he sat, alone and title-less in a cell beneath what he had once called home.

            He was so wrapped up in his bitter thoughts that he did not hear the heavy footsteps coming from the hall leading to his cell, nor did he notice when they stopped. He only noticed the others presence when a large shadow fell over him. He snapped his head up, a growl on the tip of his tongue. He recognized him instantly, even in the poor light. How could he not? He had only been living in this man's shadow his entire life. His anger flared anew.

            “Why are you here?” he spat, venom coating his words heavily. His visitor only showed the slightest hint of pain at his words. Loki would have been proud of the man’s newfound ability to mask his emotions if he didn’t hate him so much.

            “I don’t need to justify anything to you Loki. _I’m_ not the one in a cage.” Even though he knew it was a taunt, knew it was said just to rile him up, he took the bait. He stood from his seat on the floor, fists balled at his sides, his lips pulled back over his teeth in a snarl.

            “So you’ve come to gloat then? Come to rub your glory in the little Jotun’s face?” Loki spat.  His visitor stormed closer to the glass of his cell.

            “What glory am I to find in the conquering of my own brother?” the blond growled, his careful composure cracking. Maybe coming to visit Loki had been a bad idea after all.

            Loki’s fury reached a new level. “I AM NOT YOUR _BROTHER_!” He slammed his fists against the barrier keeping him contained. “You stop calling me that!”

Thor pressed against the barrier as well. “But you are my brother Loki, nothing will change that. No amount of evil you do will ever make me stop being your brother. I care not that you are a Jotun by blood Loki! The life we have spent together has made us brothers. How can you forget all of that?”

            Loki sneered at Thor. “I hardly call living in your shadow a life, Thor.” He should have expected Thor’s reaction; should have known he could only push him so far, but he was so lost in his own anger that his normally quick mind was slow.

            Thor burst through the barrier to grip Loki by the throat. He slammed him against the wall, his head bouncing off of it with a sickening crack. Thor was growling, a sound he usually reserved for his fiercest battles. He squeezed his hand around the pale man’s throat tightly, his knuckles turning white from the effort.

            Loki gasped and sputtered as he clawed at Thor’s iron grip. His nails broke skin and tore fissures along the thunderer’s wrist and arm. He tried to gain purchase against the wall to alleviate the pressure but he found none. Thor’s eyes bore into Loki with fury.

            “How many times do I have to tell you!? I never meant for you to feel inferior to me Loki! How could I have known the way you felt when you always mask your feelings so well? Don’t you think I would have done what I could to change the way you felt if only you had only spoken to me?” He was screaming, his face red with rage.

            Loki was starting to turn purple from lack of oxygen. “Thor,” he croaked out, his voice barely making it past his lips. Perhaps it was the weakness in his voice that finally broke through Thor’s fury. Thor loosened his grip and let Loki slide to the floor. He crouched beside him as he gasped and coughed. He watched as his face flooded red then slowly regained its natural paleness.

            He lifted Loki’s face by tugging at his chin. “What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you?” He said it quietly, but with such earnestness that it gave Loki pause. Then the moment quickly died and he snatched his chin from Thor’s gentle grip.

            “Love me? Ha! What an interesting display of affection Thor. I didn’t know you were so fond of asphyxiation.” He rubbed his neck gingerly. It would definitely bruise. He jerked when he felt Thor lay a gentle hand on his knee.

            “You bring these things on yourself Loki. That silver tongue will be the death of you, I’m sure of it.” He sighed, scooting closer to his brother, keeping his grip on Loki when he tried to pull away. “Do you think I like hurting you?” Thor said quietly, brushing a strand of Loki’s hair back from his face. “Do you think I want to cause you pain Loki? I hate the way things are between us now. I wish we could go back to our boyhood. Do you remember how we used to play as boys? How we used to sleep in the same bed when we were scared after Father told us stories from his war campaigns? Do you not miss that?”

            In all honesty, Loki did miss the closeness he had shared with Thor when they were children. He grit his teeth. “We are not children anymore Thor, and things will never again be the way they were between us.” He didn’t look at Thor as he said this, but he didn’t move away from him either. He seemed resigned to this truth. He should have known Thor wouldn’t be; should have known Thor and his damn sentiment would not accept things for what they were.

            Thor was fully in front of him now, huddled between his legs, holding his face in his hands. “Do you really hate me so much Loki, that you are not even willing to try to be close again?” His voice was raw with emotion, his grip pressing into Loki’s flesh. “Have I really fallen that far from your heart?”

            Loki was shocked to say the least. Thor never begged; never groveled. Yet here he sat, practically draped across the Jotun’s lap, desperately trying to rekindle something that should be dead; something Loki wished with all his heart was dead. But he couldn’t deny the infuriating flutter he felt in the pit of his stomach when Thor ran his thumb across his temple. He shivered.

            Thor just looked at him with those pleading blue eyes. Loki slowly raised his hands up to the thunderer’s wrists. He felt the pulse there, wild and fast. He ran his hands up so that his fingers fit between Thor’s. He watched as a ripple of confusion passed over the older male’s face. He felt his own face pull into a confused frown.

            He began to pull away, angry for forgetting himself, but was stopped when Thor all of a sudden leaned over and kissed him. It was a quick, gentle pressure, but he felt it none the less. He snapped his head back, nearly hitting it against the wall. His eyes were wide with shock. He noticed that Thor at least looked as shocked as he did.

            Loki wanted to slap him. He wanted to lash out at the thunderer; wanted to hurt him. Instead he found himself frozen in place, unable to move and unable to think. Then Thor caressed his cheek.

            "Loki..."

            Something in him snapped upon hearing his name fall so sweetly from Thor's lips. He pushed himself up and kissed the man he had once called brother. It wasn't a gentle kiss like the one Thor had given him. It was almost desperate in its ferocity.

            He was able to get Thor to move his lips against his for a few moments before Thor pulled away.

            "Loki, stop. What is this? We're brothers. Surely you must think this wrong." Loki could see Thor's confusion; could feel it rolling off him. However, he could also sense the small hint of desire in his not-brother's eyes.

            "We are not brothers Thor." He put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder when he felt him bristle. "If we were brothers this would be wrong, yes. But we are not." He was trying to give Thor the loophole his conscious needed. When the larger male did nothing, he tried a different tactic.

            "Didn't you say you wanted to prove how much you loved me Thor? Here's your chance. Will you really reject me?"

            Thor leaned forward and kissed Loki gently once more. He pulled back, searching Loki's expression for anything saying this was a trick, but as always, he couldn't read Loki. He was taken aback when Loki reached up to toy with a lock of his golden hair. He groaned when those same fingers ran across his lips. At this moment, he did not feel anything brotherly for Loki, just an overwhelming desire to _devour_ him.

            Thor let his tongue reach out to pass along the pads of Loki's fingers. He shivered as Loki let out the tiniest of sounds. He kissed the palm of the pale hand before reaching up and engaging a soul searing kiss with the ravenette. He smiled as Loki's tongue prodded for entrance, which Thor quickly granted, letting his own wet muscle dance playfully against Loki's.

            Thor broke the kiss to gently nip along Loki's jaw down to his neck. He lavished the beautiful ivory column with kisses, every so often letting his teeth graze across Loki's flesh. He relished in the little moans he was granted when he did so.

            Loki was a panting mess beneath Thor. He dug his fingers into the thunderer's back, dragging them down on a particularly hard nip. He let his hands snake over the bulging muscles of Thor's arms. He loved the strength in them that was just barley being kept at bay. Suddenly he needed to feel more of Thor.

            Loki tugged at the blonde’s tunic. Thor got the message and sat up, pulling the tunic over his head with one hand. Loki smiled at the sight he was awarded. He had always known Thor was beautiful. How could he not when the man paraded around like a peacock most of the time? However, this was the first time Loki really appreciated that beauty.

            Thor was about as cut as one could get, with a light dusting of golden curls over his chest and in a line that disappeared beneath his trousers. Loki licked his lips.

            Thor leaned back over with every intention of continuing where he had left off but Loki stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest.

            Loki sat up so that he was kneeling in front of the blond. He let his hand run down Thor's chiseled torso, loving the way his muscles bunched beneath his touch. He leaned forward and took a pert nipple in his mouth, rolling it gently with his teeth.

            "Gods Loki!" Thor gasped, bracing his hands on Loki's slender hips. Loki smirked around the flesh in his mouth. He played with both for a bit before trailing his way down.

            Thor outright moaned as Loki ran his tongue over his still clothed erection. The ravenette nuzzled Thor's large thigh, teasing him with his hand through his clothes. When he thought Thor was moaning just enough, he undid Thor's trousers, freeing his large erection from its prison.

            Loki looked up at Thor, catching his eye. He then ran his devilishly hot tongue along Thor's rigged length. Thor hissed in pleasure, trying not to thrust into that sinful mouth. Loki smirked.

            "They say the only thing my tongue is good for is lying, but that's not true, is it, brother?" Thor shook his head, not trusting his voice. Loki wrapped his ruddy lips around Thor's head, engulfing the firm member in scorching flames. Thor cried out as Loki gave the tip a forceful suck.

            Loki bobbed up and down Thor's cock, massaging it with his tongue. He relaxed his jaw and slowly took the whole mass of Thor into his mouth, the tip brushing against his throat. He fought his gag reflex and swallowed around the thunderer.

            After a few swallows Thor wrenched Loki away with a moan. "I won't have you bringing me over the edge so soon Loki," he said breathily. He kissed Loki deeply before pulling away. He practically ripped Loki's tunic from his body. Thor smiled when the vast expanse of Loki's milky flesh was revealed.

            He showered the trickster's chest with kisses, his beard tickling Loki's hypersensitive skin. He made quick work of Loki's trousers as he took a peaked nipple into his mouth. He pulled away when Loki was fully undressed, taking in the sight with hungry eyes. Loki's pale skin was lightly flushed, his cheeks just a bit darker. Thor let his gaze run down the ravenette's slight chest, licking his lips. His eyes widened marginally when he finally looked at Loki's very obvious erection.

            "Oh my, how you've grown Loki," Thor exclaimed. They used to dress and bathe together as children, so of course they had seen one other nude. However, this was the first time Thor had seen Loki as a fully erect man. Loki fought the urge to hide himself from Thor. He could feel the old embarrassment tickling the back of his mind but pushed it away when he caught the look in Thor's eyes. Loki doubted Thor could stop now, even he wanted to. He smirked. It was always a little victory for him when he could get Thor to abandon his morals.

            Loki's thoughts were directed back to the current situation when Thor began licking and kissing and _biting_ his way down Loki's torso. Thor nipped each of Loki's sharp hip bone before moving to the inside of his thighs. Loki sucked in a breath when Thor's long hair brushed over his straining member. Thor seemed content on lavishing Loki's milky thighs, ignoring the twitching member not two inches from his face.

            "Thor!" Loki all but whined when he'd had enough. Thor smiled and placed one last kiss on the inside of the ravenette's leg. He hesitated for just a moment before taking Loki's member into his hand. Loki hissed when Thor _finally_ touched him.

            Thor had never been with a man, but he had heard stories from some of his fellow warriors, and he knew what he liked himself, so he was fairly sure how to proceed.  He gave Loki a firm stroke, twisting his hand as he pulled it up. Loki moaned in pleasure, his chest fluttering rapidly.

            Thor stroked him a bit longer before gaining the courage to taste Loki. He tentatively ran his tongue up Loki's shaft, his brows furrowing at the bitter taste. The texture of the flesh was not that different from a woman's and it didn't bother him as he initially thought it would. Loki was shuddering, trying to keep himself grounded.

            Thor lapped at Loki a few times before he took him fully into his mouth, circling the head with his broad tongue. It took Loki all his willpower not to buck into Thor's mouth. He moaned loudly as Thor pressed his tongue firmly against the underside of his shaft.

            Soon, even though he was enjoying having Thor suck him off, Loki wanted more. Loki would always want more. He abruptly pulled Thor off of him and turned around, positioning himself on his hands and knees, presenting himself to the thunderer. Thor groaned, his cock twitching at the sight.

            He leaned over Loki, his member brushing along his backside. He kissed his neck as he brought two fingers around to the smaller man's lips. Loki took Thor's fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. When he felt they were properly lubricated he released them.

            Thor leaned back and brought his fingers to Loki's entrance. He slowly pushed one large finger past the tight ring of muscle, smiling as Loki moaned. He liked how wanton his brother was being. It was a nice change from his usually reserved demeanor.

            He worked Loki's entrance diligently, eventually adding a second, then third finger. Finally, Loki could take the teasing no more.

            "Thor! I'm not a fragile maiden who could be easily broken. Stop this infernal teasing and take me already!" he cried, the heat of his words dampened by the lust in his voice.

            Thor bent over the ravenette once more. "As you wish," he whispered into Loki's ear. As soon as the words were past his lips, he entered Loki in one swift thrust. Loki gasped, momentarily paralyzed from the shock of it. Thor showered his shoulders and neck with kisses and gentle nips as he adjusted to the large intrusion.

            Only when Loki relaxed did Thor begin to move. He started out with slow, gentle thrusts. Loki, however, was having none of that. He pulled forward and thrust back into Thor almost violently. Thor gasped in pleasure, gripping Loki’s hips harshly.

            “I told you Thor, I’m not a delicate maiden! Take me like you mean it, damn it! I’m not going to break.” Thor growled and snatched Loki up so that he was on his knees, his back pressed against the thunderer’s chest. The change in position caused Thor’s member to press deeper into his brother. Loki cried out as Thor began thrusting wildly into him.

            “Oh gods, right there!” Loki cried as Thor struck his prostate. Thor smirked. He began a brutal pace, striking that wonderful spot over and over and _over_ again. Loki saw only white as his prostate was abused.

            Thor thrust into Loki has fast and as hard as he could. He felt the slick walls around him tighten with each harsh thrust. Abruptly he pulled out and spun Loki around so that he was facing him. The trickster's whine was swallowed up by Thor's passionate kiss. When Thor pushed him gently to floor, Loki showed a slight sign of panic.

            "What are you doing? I'm not some blushing bride you are bedding," he scoffed. In truth, it was the intimacy of this position that frightened him. He felt too vulnerable splayed out on his back.

            Thor leaned over, his cock rubbing against Loki's. He kissed Loki's jaw, nuzzling it lovingly. "Hush Loki," he said softly. "I want to see your face when you lose yourself."

            Loki actually blushed at that. However, he stopped his protests. Thor smiled. He re-entered Loki with a pleased groan. He set another quick pace, his momentum urged on by Loki's moans.

            Loki could feel that the end was near. Thor must have sensed it too because he took Loki's leaking cock into his hand and began stroking in time to his brutal thrusts.

            Loki was powerless under the onslaught of sensation. It wasn't long before he came, coating his stomach and Thor's hand in seed.

            "Gods Loki, you are beautiful," Thor said, admiring how Loki's face contorted in the throes of passion. Thor followed soon after with his own release. He filled Loki up, his hot seed scorching against Loki's sensitive cavern. He rode out his orgasm with a few shallow thrusts before collapsing onto the smaller male.

            Loki let Thor pin him to the floor, too sated to protest. They stayed that way as they caught their breath. As Loki came down from his post-coital high, his normal demeanor came back. He shoved at Thor, more gently than he normally would have.

            “Thor, you big oaf. You’re crushing me!” he said, nudging the large male atop him. Thor let out a disappointed grunt but rolled off of him no the less, carefully pulling out his spent member. Loki let out an embarrassed sound as he felt Thor’s seed leak from his entrance.

            Thor pulled Loki close to him, their noses brushing. He stroked his fingers gently across Loki’s flushed skin, smiling. _He_ had done this. He had made Loki drop his mask, if even for a moment. That alone pleased him.

            “Loki-” Loki cut him off with a warning nip to his jaw.

            “Thor Odinson, don’t you dare start professing your love to me. I’m still a man. Leave me with _some_ dignity.”

            Thor just smiled. “But I do love you Loki. I love you so much.” He pulled the smaller male tightly against his chest and kissed the crown of his head. It was okay with him if Loki didn’t feel the same for him. He was used to Loki not being emotionally available. He had always loved his brother; nothing was going to change that. Not even Loki himself.

            Loki hid his face in Thor’s chest, not wanting him to see his blush. He sighed. “I guess you aren’t too bad for a simpleminded oaf,” he said quietly. Thor let a roaring laugh. He hugged Loki even tighter. “Oh how I’ve missed that silver tongue of yours,” he said jollily.

            He looked up at the window of Loki’s cell and noticed how late it was getting. He frowned. “I have to be getting back soon,” he said quietly. Loki shook his head. “Stay just a bit longer,” he said before he could stop himself. Thor’s eyes widened, then he smiled. He kissed Loki’s forehead.

            “As you wish,” the thunderer said, tucking Loki’s head beneath his chin. Loki let out a secret smile.

 

Before long, both were fast asleep.

 

 


End file.
